Pour quelques bouts de papier
by altanais
Summary: Drago découvre la saga Harry Potter... et il est bien décidé à se venger.
1. Chapitre 1 : boulette de papier

**Chapitre 1 : Une boulette de papier**

En entrant ce soir là dans la grande salle, Scorpius Malefoy comprit plusieurs vérités qui, sans bouleverser sa vie à jamais, allaient du moins bien changer le regard qu'il portait sur le monde. En effet, à peine avait-il mis les pieds sous le ciel magique illuminé de bougies que le garçon remarqua les yeux insistants de ses camarades. Des murmures avaient envahi la salle, emplissaient à son approche avant de se taire si Scorpius se trouvait assez près pour les entendre. Quelque chose clochait. Bien sûr, le garçon avait l'habitude d'être observé (et même décrié) par les élèves des autres maisons, mais cela ne le bouleversait pas le moins du monde. Cependant, en s'asseyant il reçut une boulette de papier ce qui constituait une première, car s'il avait l'habitude d'être dénigré par ces imbéciles de gryffondor, Malefoy junior était à l'instar de son père suffisamment craint pour que les attaques en restent à des messe-basses.

La rage l'envahit, froide et capiteuse. Il releva la tête à la recherche de son agresseur mais tous les regards étant braqués sur lui, il ne put en déceler un plus coupable qu'un autre. Par quelle plaisanterie s'autorisaient-ils tous à lui manquer de respect en le foudroyant unanimement du regard ? La première vérité qui s'imposa à Scorpius fut de se dire qu'il n'avait peut être pas été des plus judicieux de céder à la facilité de ressembler à son père. D'autant plus que la guerre avait suffisamment changé ce dernier pour qu'il tente d'imposer une éducation plus respectable à son fils. Peine perdue, Scorpius avait davantage passé de temps à traîner avec des amis lui contant la réputation des Malefoy à Serpentard, et plus largement dans tout Poudlard. Et cela n'était-il pas nettement plus amusant que de suivre les préceptes de bonne conduite imposés par son père ?

Après une moitié d'année relativement calme, Scorpius était devenu le petit diablotin fidèle à la mémoire familiale. Il aurait été puéril de penser que la guerre et ses douleurs n'ait pu calmer la haine entre les Malefoy, les Potter et les Weasley. Toutefois on ne pouvait nier qu'un certain mépris subsistait malgré toutes ces années et ainsi Scorpius avait souvent entendu les rouquins critiqués au sein du Manoir. Comme une bonne partie des Serpentards, Scorpius ne louait pas les mérites de Harry, ni même n'évoquait son rôle dans la destruction du mage noir. Ces histoires, volontairement mises sous le tapis, restaient à la discrétion de leurs pères qui regrettaient d'avoir toujours la marque en signe distinctif dans leur vie de tous les jours, mais pas assez pour se réjouir tout à fait de la chute de Voldemort.

La seconde vérité apparut à Scorpius en ouvrant la boulette de papier qu'il avait reçu. Une lente sueur froide lui coula le long du dos, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent. Quelque chose le traversait, qu'il ne sut pas directement identifier, n'y ayant jamais été soumis. De la honte. Étroitement mêlée à la peur égoïste qu'un autre que lui puisse lire ce qu'il y avait marqué sur la feuille froissée.

Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête une fois encore, les joues rouges et les yeux exorbités, Malefoy se rendit compte de la cruelle vérité : tout le monde avait lu le papier. Et tout le monde le regardait avec la même expression à la fois horrifiée et pleine de curiosité.

Se replongeant dans l'effroyable lecture, Malefoy rumina la vérité qui s'imposait à lui : la célébrité était une chose pathétique et il aurait du l'éviter lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Sans ses frasques, jamais ce bout de papier n'aurait pu réellement l'impacter.

La dernière vérité qui s'imposa à lui fut peut être la plus difficile de toutes : il fallait reconnaître que les moldus avaient de l'imagination... Scorpius déglutit avec toutes les peines du monde cette abominable révélation. Pire encore : il devait en faire part à son père. Et s'il pouvait être sûr d'une chose, c'est que Drago Malefoy prendrait très mal l'affront qui lui était fait.

Prenant le peu de courage qu'il avait (définitivement, prendre les traits de son père n'avait pas été une de ses plus brillantes idées), Scorpius quitta la Grande Salle le plus rapidement possible pour se diriger vers la volière. Alors qu'il marchait, l'idée le traversa de simplement brûler le papier. Une fois encore il parcourut les premières lignes.

 _Dramione Fanfiction rating M /!\ contient lemon et violence, pas pour rire !_

Le reste de la lecture était au dessus de ses forces.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le sommet de l

**Chapitre 2 : Le sommet de l'iceberg**

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu en fais une affaire personnelle, Drago.

En réponse à la déclaration de Pansy, la main de Malefoy s'était violemment écrasée sur la table.

\- Tu ne vois pas pourquoi ? Siffla-t-il.

Il avait presque craché le dernier mot.

\- C'est juste quelques bouts de papiers. Qu'est-ce qui te choque au final ?

Malefoy manqua de s'étouffer. Certes Pansy avait un peu changé depuis son divorce mais de là à manquer à ce point de compassion ?

\- Tu as lu en entier ?

Pansy acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

\- Même... Tout ?

\- Oui, tout même ton fol ébats avec Granger après que vous vous soyez avoué votre haine passionnée et pleine de désir mutuel, tout.

Drago Malefoy s'assit en déglutissant péniblement. La simple souvenir de cette horrible lecture le mettait dans tous ses états. Lorsque Scorpius lui avait envoyé le hibou, il avait cru à une farce. La simple contraction de son prénom avec celui de Hermione l'avait intrigué. Déjà parce que jamais il n'aurait pensé associer leurs deux identités, ensuite parce que sa seule occasion de croiser madame Weasley était d'accompagner leurs enfants à la gare de King's Cross et qu'il ignorait totalement ce qu'elle devenait. Les années étaient parvenues à faire taire sa haine de Potter, la commuant en un respect relatif qui lui permettait de lui adresser un signe de tête poli s'il avait à le croiser. Mais de là à apprécier les Weasley il ne fallait pas rêver.

Qu'importe, il tentait par tous les moyens de juguler son mépris, notamment en présence de Scorpius, ce qui n'avait visiblement aucune influence sur la fatalité des gènes. Il trouvait son fils aussi imbuvable que lui au même âge, et malgré ses efforts pour changer son image en tant que père, il éprouvait une fierté secrète à voir son rejeton prendre la relève. Assagis, mais pas trop tout de même.

Mais cette fois, ça allait trop loin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine le plus, Drago ? Le fait que tu sois mis en scène en apollon coureur de jupon au regard « allant de l'acier au bleu selon son humeur », cita-t-elle, les feuillets à la main, ou parce que tu tombes amoureux de la première de la classe car « ses yeux chocolats ont percé » ton cœur « dur telle une pierre »?

Parmi les plus grands changements chez Parkinson, le sens de l'humour dont désormais Drago faisait fréquemment les frais était peut être le plus flagrant. Autant il appréciait chez son ami ce petit ton piquant lorsque tout allait bien, autant être la cible de mesquineries si bien pesées l'échauffait. Il serra les mâchoires.

\- Fais attention, tu ressembles à ta parodie lorsque tu es en colère.

\- Tais toi Pansy.

\- Oh ça va, ne te plains pas, moi j'ai toujours le rôle de l'amoureuse dans ce genre d'histoires.

Drago releva la tête, piqué par la dernière phrase. S'il y avait au moins un point où Pansy n'avait pas changé, c'était bien sa langue bien pendue. Dans tous les sens du terme, eut-il le temps de penser, mais il préféra oublier cette soirée de cinquième année. Au final, il en était sorti plus traumatisé que ravi.

\- Ce genre d'histoire ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus mielleux qu'à l'ordinaire.

Les narines de Pansy se dilatèrent légèrement, tic qu'elle avait également conservé de ses plus jeunes années et qui amusait toujours autant Malefoy. De manière assez cocasse, le nez de Pansy lui avouait flairer le danger et sa propriétaire avait bien du mal à ca cher son malaise. Loin d'éprouver du remords à malmener son amie d'enfance, Drago ne put s'empêcher d'insister.

\- Quel genre d'histoire, ma petite Pansy ?

Les yeux de Parkinson cherchèrent une échappatoire mais ne rencontrèrent que les livres sombres de la bibliothèque familiale, lieu si cher à ses souvenirs et qui à ce moment lui inspirait les plus grandes envies de fuite. Elle balbutia quelques mots inintelligibles que Malefoy se fit un plaisir de lui faire répéter plus distinctement. Pansy ne pouvait soutenir son regard, aussi glacé que ce que décrivait ces petites moldues amourachée, d'un gris percutant.

« Mesdemoiselles, croyez moi aucune de vous n'a envie d'être vraiment regardée comme ça », pensa-t-elle tandis que Drago se levait pour la rejoindre. « Le roi glacé en personne pour vous amener en enfer ».

Il y avait peu de moments où Drago Malefoy s'autorisait la colère. Les années l'avaient rendu plus modéré, tempéré son caractère d'enfant gâté. Les années, et les années noires des Malefoy. Il avait vu sa famille déchue, décriée, et durant vingt ans, Drago avait tout mis en œuvre pour que son fils ne payent pas les erreurs de ses ancêtres. Jusqu'à présent, Scorpius n'avait ramassé que les conséquences de ses propres actes (et quel père pouvait empêcher ce chenapan de s'amuser?). Jamais il n'avait eu de raison de renier sa famille. Sauf maintenant que son père était moqué dans tout Poudlard, grimé en adolescent ténébreux épris de l'intello, torturé de façon grotesque, le tout soutenu par la plume sulfureuse d'une probable gamine encore pucelle.

Alors s'il y avait peu de moments où Drago Malefoy s'autorisait la colère, il trouva parfaitement justifié de faire parler Pansy par la peur.

\- Il s'agit de mon honneur, Pansy. Ce... torchon est infâme.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire, Drago, cela relève du ministère. Si l'affaire était ébruitée...

La main de Malefoy claqua si violemment la table à côté de celle de Pansy que l'ancienne serpentarde se figea d'effroi. Elle reconnaissait ce regard, ce tourbillon d'orage, menaçant comme un mauvais ciel d'hiver. Au cours de sa vie, elle n'avait eu qu'une occasion de ressentir cette peur face à ces prunelles, et le souvenir de cette nuit ne manqua pas de lui tirer un frisson. Une longue sueur froide coula le long de sa colonne, elle se força à respirer, incapable de parler, de bouger, pétrifiée de peur autant qu'hypnotisée par l'acier tranchant des yeux de son ami.

\- Ne m'oblige pas, Pansy.

La lèvre inférieure de Parkinson se mit à trembler et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Il n'oserait tout de même pas ? Après toutes ses années... Elle se sentait à nouveau jeune fille prise au piège, trop lâche pour la violence, trop faible pour se défendre et Drago semblait ne pas avoir changé, si terrifiant dans ses colères, si froid dans sa haine... Pansy hoqueta, des mots inaudibles d'abord, rongés d'angoisse. La main de Drago enserra la sienne, autant amie que bourreau, rassurante et démoniaque. Alors les mots jaillirent de sa gorge, elle les extirpa avec peine pour les livrer à Drago.

\- Ce que tu as lu s'est échappé du ministère, mais c'est loin d'être le pire. Il y en a des centaines Drago. Les moldus appellent ça des fanfictions.

\- Des fanfictions ?

La main sur celle de Pansy se resserra, l'incitant à en dire plus.

\- L'heure est grave, Drago. Nous sommes les héros d'un roman pour moldus traduit dans le monde entier. Ce que tu as lu n'est que le sommet de l'iceberg.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le ministère

**Chapitre 3 :Le ministère**

Il fallu bien une heure à Drago pour s'en remettre. Tout ce temps, il resta figé la bouche ouverte à fixer le coin de la table de ses yeux écarquillés. Un instant, Pansy crut que son ami d'enfance faisait une crise de tétanie, ou un AVC, puis jugeant qu'il était préférable de prendre la poudre d'escampette, elle s'esquiva à la manière des anglais. Tout en silence et discrétion.

Drago ne cilla même pas en entendant la porte d'entrée se refermer.

D'ailleurs il ne l'entendit pas.

Tout son être était concentré sur une seule et même pensée. Le mot fanfiction résonnait dans son crâne, scandé par les dizaines (centaines?) de bouches qu'il avait un jour provoqué. Qui avait bien pu lui faire ça ? Qui avait été à ce point cruel pour vendre l'histoire de sa vie à un moldu, le rendant injustement célèbre dans l'esprit de ces petites collégiennes décérébrées ?

Il y avait une solution.

Il y avait forcément une solution.

Même s'il devait retourner la terre entière, le monde des sorciers et celui des moldus, se rendre dans chaque recoin de l'univers, foi de Malefoy, le coupable le payerait très cher. Il allait souffrir jusqu'à lui demander pardon. À genoux. Et si Drago se montrait clément (seulement dans ce cas), alors il le laisserait la vie sauve. Après une poignée d'endoloris.

Malefoy inspira soudain si profondément sur cette idée qu'il manqua de s'étouffer.

Ah ça, le coupable payerait.

Se levant avec difficulté, il rejoignit le vestibule, s'empara de son manteau et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette. L'heure était aux explications.

Tout naturellement, Malefoy commença ses recherches par le lieu d'où provenait la fuite. Pansy avait mentionné l'implication du ministère dans la conservation de l'ouvrage moldu.

Rapidement, il comprit qu'il repartirait bredouille. Malgré son aplomb héréditaire, la famille Malefoy s'était vue ternie par les années noires et ne bénéficiait plus de son appui d'autrefois dans les places de pouvoir. Drago n'était pour ainsi dire rien dans la politique actuelle, à mille lieux de l'image cruelle et impressionnante de son père. Dans la petite salle d'attente où il avait été relégué, le sorcier prenait son mal en patience, louant Merlin que son cher Scorpius ne soit pas là pour assister aux déboires de son père. Dans le Manoir, il lui était assez facile de faire croire que les Malefoy constituaient encore une grande famille et possédaient des alliés de choix. Hormis Pansy, il ne fréquentait que très peu ses anciens camarades.

Il tentait de ne pas trop en souffrir. Après tout à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Juste des gens intéressés, une petite cour qui flattait son orgueil. Ils étaient partis en même temps que la gloire de son père.

Le sorcier qui le reçut était petit et chauve. Tout le temps que Drago passa dans son bureau, il n'eut de cesse de rédiger de courtes notes volantes qu'il envoyait dans le couloir, ponctuant le discours de Malefoy de hochements de tête inapproprié.

Drago avait dû serrer de toutes ses forces les accoudoirs de son fauteuil pour ne pas cingler l'employé du ministère d'une réplique agressive. Mais lorsque le sorcier aboya sur une note volante tandis que Malefoy entamait la partie la plus délicate de son histoire, il ne tint plus et se leva d'un bond. Le petit sorcier sursauta, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire amusé alors que Drago se lançait dans une diatribe des plus violentes sur l'incompétence du ministère. La voix de Malefoy avait retrouvé l'accent traînant de sa jeunesse mais loin d'impressionner son interlocuteur, il semblait plutôt l'amuser.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, le choix de votre chemise ? Cracha-t-il avec dédain.

Ah, Drago Malefoy, vous ne changerez jamais.

L'intéressé le vrilla d'un regard chargé de haine. Il allait répliquer lorsque le petit sorcier chauve leva la main pour l'interrompre. Vexé de se faire rabrouer comme un enfant, Malefoy s'assit lourdement sur le siège.

Mon fils a fait ses classes avec vous.

Ah.

Peu importe, disons que votre réputation vous précède. Vous savez quoi ? Je suis bien ravi que cette histoire de roman moldu vous éclabousse de cette façon. Ce n'est que justice après tout.

Drago, livide de colère, ne trouva pas à répondre tandis que le sorcier continuait.

Néanmoins, nous faisons notre possible pour corriger ça. L'auteur est très maligne, et à probablement reçu de l'aide d'un sorcier. Elle a bloqué tous les accès de cheminée de son Manoir et refuse tout contact avec nous pour le moment. Sûrement parce qu'elle doit se douter qu'à l'instant où nous la tiendront, nous effacerons sa mémoire. Quel travail !

Il attrapa au vol une note volante et entreprit d'y répondre tout en continuant son discours, sous le regard médusé de Malefoy.

Ensuite, pour les autres moldus, nous ne pouvons rien faire.

Pardon ? s'étrangla Drago.

Nous voulez traquer tous les moldus de l'univers, monsieur Malefoy ? Cette histoire, celle de Harry Potter, est aussi lue que la Bible dans le monde des Moldus.

Que... Quoi ?

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel devant l'ignorance de Malefoy.

C'est un Best Seller. Le plus impressionnant de tous les temps.

Mais vous ne pouvez pas laisser les moldus découvrir l'existence des sorciers, explosa Drago si fort que le petit sorcier grimaça, visiblement indisposé par toute cette colère.

C'est le plus drôle, tempéra l'employé, les moldus ne pensent pas que cette histoire est réelle. Pour eux, c'est simplement la fiction la plus imaginative qui existe. Vous devriez faire un tour à Londres, ils ont ouvert des Studios de Cinéma dédiés à Harry Potter après la sortie du film.

Drago Malefoy crut mourir en entendant la dernière phrase, mais le sorcier face à lui ne faisait pas attention à son malaise et continuait de parler.

D'ailleurs, saisissante cette adaptation. Même si entre nous, je dois dire...

Il se pencha soudain vers Malefoy, posant les deux mains sur son bureau, une flamme haineuse dans le regard.

L'acteur qui vous joue a bien plus de charisme que le modèle original.

Et sur ces derniers mots, en guise d'ultime humiliation, il désigna la porte à Drago et se replongea dans ses papiers avec l'air d'un homme qui a mieux à faire.


End file.
